


Look Into My Eyes, Dear

by ventandvent



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla Headcanon, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventandvent/pseuds/ventandvent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla Head Canon, or the one where Laura realises that Carmilla can't see her reflection - so she describes it to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Into My Eyes, Dear

Laura was beginning to notice a rather strange habit that Carmilla had, it was nothing at first and then she began to see it all the time, and she was confused. At first Laura thought that Carm was just being narcissistic, after all the vampire was arrogant and apathetic too, so narcissism would fit right in.

It was when Carmilla would stare in the mirror for ten or sometimes twenty minutes, and Laura would stare at Carmilla staring at the mirror. It wasn’t normal to stare at yourself for that long.

But there was something,  _there was something,_ about the way Carmilla would tilt her head to the side lightly, and flex her muscles or twitch her hands, there was just  _something_  about it that put Laura off.

There was almost a rhythm, a pattern to it, that made Laura notice, and a disconnection between her reflection and her movements that made Laura realise.

If she could describe it she would have to say that it was distorted, like when one watches a video and the audio is set off only by a fraction of a second; but there was still a noticeable difference.

She wanted to ask Carmilla about it but she felt strange asking because she didn’t really know what she was asking.

One day however Carmilla was waking and getting up, mind you, this was late afternoon by this time so Laura was fully awake and her mind was racing from a particularly thought provoking seminar, and as she watched Carmilla do what had become a daily ritual, something in her mind just  _clicked_.

“You can’t see your reflection!” Laura exclaimed, and Carmilla whipped around from the mirror with a melancholic intensity in her eyes. 

Laura stared at her, the realisation still setting in, and Carmilla’s face began to scrunch up in a rather uncharacteristic way.

“So what?” Carmilla snapped, and Laura was taken aback, not knowing how much this fact hurt her.

“I’m sorry, it’s just, well it just dawned on me, you never told me before and I only just realised,” Laura trailed off, and Carmilla sighed, perching on the side of Laura’s bed.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you. Um, yeah, it’s true, I cant see my reflection,” she looked wistfully back at the mirror, then turned back to Laura.

“I-I could tell you?” Laura asked her, unsure of what she was doing.

Carmilla looked up at her, a wry smile passing over her face.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Carmilla lied down on Laura’s yellow pillow and Laura moved from her computer next to her bedhead and sat; legs crossed, so that Carmilla’s head was almost in her lap.

Carmilla was still watching her, and their eyes met as Laura hunched forward and began tracing her face. 

Carmilla smiled and closed her eyes as she felt Laura’s hands caressing her face, drawing lines down the contours of her face, touching and learning every single detail.

Laura felt Carmilla’s facial muscles begin to tense up as she started smiling and Laura rolled her eyes.

“Just relax your face alright?”

“Okay cupcake.”

Laura smiled and stared intensely at Carmilla’s face, and a comfortable silence fell between them, as Laura learnt every single detail of Carmilla’s face.

“Let’s start with your jaw,” Laura initiated their conversation after a lengthy but intimate silence.

“Your jaw. It's- It's so," Laura struggled before letting go and speaking freely. "It’s so perfectly angular and hard and yet it’s so soft and humble, how can a jaw be humble? Your skin, your skin is so alluring and pale like moonlight on a lake, like a white stone against a black sea, it’s beautiful and cold and elegant.”

That’s how they spent that afternoon, and late into the night, a rather different night for them, was spent with the analysis of Carmilla’s face and the lengthy explanation of what that meant.

They spent hours in that position, and as they began talking about different topics other than Carmilla’s face, every so often Laura would interrupt whatever it was Carmilla was saying, or even interrupt herself from speaking, to point out a new detail she had noticed. And each time Carmilla would smile just a little to herself to know that her tiny little human cared enough to tell her the things that no one had ever bothered or cared to do before.

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was inspired by this post on Tumblr: (http://negovanliss.tumblr.com/post/105853496095/headcanon-where-carmilla-cant-see-her-own). All fics on this page are posted from my Tumblr: (hollsteinie.tumblr.com)


End file.
